Bloom
by pepper-rabbit
Summary: Elli and Seth's story, Elli moves to Forks from Vancouver looking to start fresh after her mother's death. Enter Seth, who obviously imprints on her, resulting in a verry cute, fluffy and innocent love story. First Fanfic, should be interesting. Seth/OC. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hi! This here is my first fanfic, I'm not much of a writer but I'd been looking through Seth's imprint stories and failed to find any that had my favorite type of female lead: Sweet and shy but with an unexpected stregth. I guess I based my main character, Elli, on kind of a mix of Tohru (fruits basket) and Hiyorin (Hiyokoi) (I also kinda picture her looking like Hiyorin). I'm writing this because I thougt it would be an interesting and cute love story, I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series  
**

Chapter 1

Elli's POV

The silence in the class was broken by a curt knock on the door. Mrs. Laurie walked over quickly and opened it. She and whoever was at the door discussed briefly before she turned to glance at me, her eyes full of pity. I got a sinking in my stomach and started to shake. Sensing my discomfort, Will glanced up just as our teacher was nearing our desks.

"Elli, you're being called to the office, please gather your things for the rest of the day." She said quietly, as if she were afraid anyone else would hear, or care for that matter.

Predictably, not one of my classmates looked up from their work as I walked out of the class. Well, except for Will. He followed me out of the class and my earlier fears were confirmed when our teacher didn't protest.

My mother was dead.

I stopped at my locker and opened it mechanically, retrieving my worn out schoolbag, not bothering to put my books in with care as usual. I closed the locker just as Will picked up the bag, taking my hand in his as we made our way silently to the front of the school. We probably looked like a couple just then, but we'd never been anything but best friends for the fourteen years we'd known each other. The holding hands thing was out of habit, he used to hold my hand wherever we went so I wouldn't get lost but we hadn't done it for years before that day. I guess he had felt me slipping away; he was making sure he didn't lose me. Will was always doing that, taking care of me like I was his sister, like I was family.

We entered the principal's office after Will having convinced the secretary to let him in too. I wouldn't have been able to go in without him then, that's how much I depended on him. I noticed a woman sitting in the corner watching me attentively as I walked by her.

"Hello William, Elli," the Principal said politely when we reached his desk. "Please take a seat."

He took a deep breath and looked at me sadly before continuing.

"Elli, I'm afraid I have some terrible news concerning your mother. She passed away this morning at 10:46 after falling from the rooftop of your apartment building. She committed suicide."

He stopped, waiting for my reaction. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I had already known the moment the teacher looked at me in class. In truth, I had known this would happen ever since my mother got the message of my dad died in a car crash two years before, when I was thirteen. She started disappearing then; eventually she became only an empty shell of her once beautiful, joyful self. After the funeral she stopped talking to most of her family and friends, and then later she stopped working. We had a reasonable amount of money saved up at that point but eventually it ran out and we started getting into dept. Our house was repossessed and we moved into a tiny apartment with the money left over. I wouldn't have been able to stay in my private school I had been going to all my life if they hadn't decided to support me, being one of the top students. With that, I kept living relatively normally but my mother wasn't getting any better. It got to the point where I was basically living alone; she stopped talking to me almost entirely and only drifted around our tiny living space. Obviously I was aware there was something severely wrong with her but she forbade me from telling anyone, telling me they would separate us and that I couldn't do that to her. She said they couldn't help her anyway, she was broken.

So that was my life, taking care of her and myself, well, at least keeping us alive. I ignored the unpaid bills that piled up and the phone calls. I did everything around the house and concentrated on my studies so as to not disappoint the principal that had let me stay. At school, I relied on Will in such a way that it was unhealthy because I couldn't talk properly to anyone, I was so afraid I would let something slip about my mother. He knew something was wrong but never pushed me. I lived with it, my whole life threatening to fall apart at any moment and I fought for it, even if I knew it would never last. And then it was over, and I just didn't know what I was going to do with myself.

"She talked to me this morning," I say in a tiny voice, looking down "she said 'I'm so lucky I have you, I love you, I'm sorry.' I should've known then, I should've stopped her. All this is my fault..." I can feel tears falling onto my lap.

The principal tries to reassure me; "Now, Elli, you know that isn't-"

"Sir," Will interrupts "may we have a moment, please?"

The lady and the principal obliged and left the office, he lifted me into a hug and we did nothing but stand there for what seemed like a long time. I cried for real then, sobs ripping through my chest as the reality of it all. Mom was gone. It didn't matter if she hadn't been there entirely; I would take that before this _hole_ that she left in me. Eventually I calmed down enough for Will to call them back in and discussions resumed about what would happen now. Adoption was the main solution though it would mean I'd most likely need to leave Vancouver and it would take time, the lady told us. It was decided that I would stay at Will's house for the next few weeks while everything got sorted out and so I could finish the school year. I was glad for this because I knew I wouldn't be able to survive all the stuff coming up without him.

* * *

The next month blurred by too quickly for me. Mother's funeral came and went, family members I had never met came and told me how sorry they were for my loss. Not theirs because Mother hadn't existed to them, not really. I met up with a lot of specialists for child services who tried to see how messed up I was. They decided I would go see a psychiatrist regularly once I'd moved into my new home to help me deal with my past and my communication issues. The search for my guardians lasted a few weeks, until a young couple from Forks, Washington took interest in me.

I was planned to arrive near the beginning of summer so I would have time to adjust before school started, meaning I didn't burden Will's family for too long. The only thing was that I hadn't been sure I'd be OK without him. Whenever I would wake up crying or was in need of anything whatsoever he was there. The amount of help that I needed from him was an eye-opener and I decided when I would live with those who were kind enough to take me in I would do my best not to weigh them down too much with my burdens. The amount of luck I had to be starting over hadn't been apparent to me at the beginning, when the future didn't seem to exist, but as the month sped by I had found myself more and more exited for it. Of course, I was still terribly sad about the loss of my mother and leaving my city, and I still had a lot of mending to do, but I was thankful for my fortune as well and counting on making the best of it.

That's how, June 30th, after everything was settled and exams were done, Will's family and I drove to the airport for my trip "home". I thanked his parents repeatedly for their hospitality, I had grown to be able to somewhat talk to them, and after I said goodbye to them, Will took me aside for his goodbye. I felt tears stinging my eyes even before he started talking.

"You've got everything?"

"Yes,"

"You know who you're looking for once you get there?"

"The Wardens,"

"You know my home phone number just in case?"

"I've known by heart it since I was four,"

He hugged me then, and I realized all at once how worried he was for me.

"I'm going to be fine," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah," he answered a few moments later "yeah, I know."

We broke apart then, I stood on tippy toe to kiss him lightly on the cheek before giving him a last smile, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Bye, Will," I whispered.

"Bye, Elli," I heard him choke as I turned to walk away.

**AN: So that was the first chapter, I know the shift in mood is quite sudden but I'm trying to show Elli's new hope for her life, perhaps it doesn't really work? Let me know, Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

pepper-rabbit


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! OK so this is chapter two, Elli meeting her guardians and stuff. It also includes a shopping spree like all of these types of stories do! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series.**

Chapter 2

Elli's POV

The plane was short and uneventful, I just read one of the many books that made up a huge fraction of my luggage. The books were the only possessions I had remaining from my father, the rest had been taken with the house but I hadn't been able to let go of his collection. Reading had been our favorite thing to do together, we read anything we could get our hands on but mostly we loved the classics. The afternoons we spent silently reading together were some of my fondest memories of my Dad.

I got to the Seatle airport reasonably late so I was a bit drowsy but meeting my new guardians quickly solved that problem. I spotted the young couple holding a white piece of paper with my name in caps written on it with a big smiley face underneath and walked over to them. The woman, whose name I remembered to be Karen looked around nervously until she spotted me, then she started smiling widely and waving me over. She had strait black hair and caramel coloured skin, she was very beautiful. I felt a stab of jealousy when I saw her gorgeous skin; I could never tan, I just burned. The man beside her, Pete, was calmer but still smiled warmly at me even though he looked a bit embarrassed about his wife's excitement. He had light brown hair and was quite tall. Another aspect to be jealous of, I didn't even reach 5 feet.

At first I was taken aback by their enthusiasm, they were that excited to see _me_? A small voice at the back of my head answered: _Of course, they've been waiting for you to join their family. _That thought gave me the courage to put a smile on my face as I reached them.

"He-hello," I greeted, stuttering, but at least I had volume for once.

"Hello Elli," Karen whispered, her eyes starting to shine with tears, and next thing I knew, she was hugging me. I was taken by surprise, but quickly returned the embrace before she stepped back.

"Sorry, I just, it's just, I'm very happy to meet you finally," She sputtered and I felt my heart go warm.

"It's very nice to meet you both too," I answer.

"It's our pleasure" Pete says, speaking up for the first time, "How was the flight?"

The conversation flowed easily as we retrieved my bags and headed out to the car to my surprise. They were amazingly welcoming and open towards me and didn't seem to mind whatsoever that I stuttered a bit. I kept up with the conversation until I drifted off to sleep in the car, Mother occupying my dreams.

"Elli, we're almost home" A strange mixture of my mother's and Karen's voice called out. I looked up blearily and spotted Karen's face lit up with laughter.

"Y-your hair Elli!" I blinked and glanced into the rear view mirror, groaning when I spot the hay coloured bird's nest that had formed on one side of my head.

"It always does that," I complained under my breath, earning another bout of laughter from Karen.

"We're here," Pete announced as we drove up the driveway. I heard myself gasp.

The house was beautiful, with red bricks and a porch in front. It reminded me strongly of the house I had lived in when my Dad was alive, causing my eyes to water.

"Do you like it?" Pete questioned, I nodded slightly in response.

We got out of the car and Pete insisted in carrying my suitcase inside for me. It was a good thing too, considering that the moment I walked through the front door I got run over by something big, black and _fluffy_.

"Wha-?" Was all I was able to say before it started attacking me with dog kisses.

"Oh my goodness I completely forgot about Monty!" Said Karen as Pete helped me get out from under the dog. "I'm so sorry Elli, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I like dogs," Just not ones that were _bigger_ than me.

"He seems to like you, that's for sure," Joked Pete while giving me a hand up.

We headed up to my room, Monty following close behind, and I felt them gauging my reaction as I took in the house. I guessed quickly that it was an older house but it had been renovated recently and was quite modern and beautiful, the rooms a mix of old and new. I took my time looking around before reaching my room, and found myself at a loss for words when I opened the door. It was _huge_, with two big windows on either side of a queen sized bed that fit comfortably in the space.

"We haven't started decorating yet, we wanted to wait for your input," Karen explained, referring to the white walls. I hadn't taken notice, blown away as I was by the size of the bedroom.

"Oh, it's fine like this" I reassured her quickly, it was already so much, as I greedily took in the wall of book shelves opposing the windowed one.

"Don't be silly!" she exclaimed "Here, I'll give you a hand with your hair,"

"I think I'm going to head to bed now," Pete said with a smile, heading out the door "good night ladies,"

"Night Honey," She replied with a peck on the cheek.

"Good night," I said while returning the smile.

"Have you got a brush?" Karen asks, turning to me.

"I think so," Sure enough, I found easily once I opened my suitcase. I spotted Karen taking in its contents and furrow her brow.

"That's not a lot of clothes" she referred to my limited wardrobe, I had never really had the money or the motivation to ever really form a proper one.

"I usually wore my uniform back home, I don't have it anymore but I'll make due," I explained.

"Not a chance," She said with a wide smile "Tomorrow is a shopping day!"

"You don't need to worry about that,"

"I want to," she said simply, I didn't argue "come sit."

I sat beside her and she proceeded to slowly untangling my hair, somehow she managed to do it nearly painlessly. I looked at Monty who had insltalled himself at the end of my bed and pondered on the relationship that would form between me and my guardians while they let me stay with them. I didn't think I would ever really consider Karen my mother, her age made me think more of an elder sister or an aunt. In any case, I could already feel some sort of bond, she was such a lovely person I couldn't help but adore her. Pete was the same, though he did remind me vaguely of my dad...

"All done! I'm thinking we might swing by the salon too tomorrow, just for a trim,"

"Thank you Karen" I said quietly, climbing into bed, making sure not to disturb the sleeping giant.

"Any time sweetie," She smiled tenderly back at me before leaving the room.

* * *

Being an early riser, I woke up around 7 the next morning to Karen's great joy.

"This is great, I didn't want to wake you up but this way we can get a head start!" She exclaimed when she spotted me coming down the stairs followed by the dog.

I ate and got dressed quickly before heading to the driveway, it wasn't raining to my surprise. Karen stepped out of the house and stopped me to look my outfit over: loose jean shorts and an old purple sweater and she sighed.

"Oh well, you'll have to change before going to La Push tonight," she said dismissively.

"La Push?"

"It's a Native-American reservation near here," Pete explained while getting into the car, we followed.

"It's where I grew up and both my younger and older sister still live there," Karen furthered "we're eating at the younger ones, Emily's, house with a few family and friends. Everyone's really excited to meet you!"

I gulped as the car left the driveway. Who exactly was "everyone"? I had been doing great with Karen and Pete so far but I didn't want to push my luck...

We dropped Pete off at work, which I learned was a medical research facility, before making our way to Port Angeles. All the way there Karen fired questions about my virtually non-existent taste in clothes while creating her mental plan for our shopping spree. We were looking for a parking spot when I suddenly heard her squeal at an impossible octave.

"The new shopping mall is finally open! Oh my gosh they've been working on it for over a year and we get to visit on opening day! What luck!"

We did a bit more than visit, that's for sure. First thing we did was go to the salon and I got my first haircut in over a year, meaning the hairdresser took quite a bit off. My hair went from halfway down my back to just pass my shoulders; he even gave me bangs, which I really liked to my surprise. For the rest of the day my hands kept gravitating towards my hair, or should I say lack of, but it felt nice.

We visited so many stores, inside and outside the confusing new building and I eventually gave up on trying to make sense of Karen's "battle plan". Sure enough though, by the end of the day I had all the clothes I could ever possibly need, adding up to more than I had ever owned in my entire lifetime.

"Karen, this, this is too much!" I stuttered for the hundredth time that day as we packed the car.

"What don't you like them?"

"Of course," actually, she somehow managed to choose things that I didn't even realised I liked but I adored once I tried them on."It's just, you guys are already giving me so much..."

"That's because we have fifteen years of spoiling to make up for!" she smiled. "We want you to be happy."

We got seated and started our trip back home, we were halfway there when I had summoned enough courage to ask about something that had been thinking about since I got news of my adoption.

"Karen, why did you choose me?"

I knew she understood what I meant; I could see it in her eyes as she glanced at me quickly before facing the road again. It was a few moments before she answered.

"I suppose it may seem unusual," she pondered, almost talking to herself "When Pete and I got married we were so looking forward to starting a family and when we learned that neither of us could conceive we looked to adopt a young child so we could still take part in his or her upbringing. But when we heard your story, we felt you needed a new beginning without having to let go of your past completely, and we thought we could provide you with that, so we decided to. I guess it's as simple as that."

We settled into a peaceful silence for the rest of the ride and I felt calmer than I had in weeks.

Pete was already home, preparing a gigantic salad for the dinner while Karen and I lugged the day's finds into my room, which were all thoroughly sniffed and inspected by Monty. Then she took over half an hour to pick out the outfit.

"It needs to be perfect!" she insisted "we've got plenty of time."

She settled on a high-waist, mid-thigh brown skirt with a white tiny pink polka-dotted short sleeved shirt and dark blue, elbow-length cardigan. Finnaly, a pair of pastel pink toms, the same color as the polka dots, for shoes.

"Lovely yet simple," she approved once I had it on "come, I'll do your hair and don't say I don't need to because I never miss a chance to create my perfect pigtails, alright?" With that she added low and stylishly messy pigtails to complete the ensemble.

With that we hurried into the car and soon enough we were parked in front a cute cottage-style home with the loud chatter of thirty-odd people coming from its backyard. My breathing started to get quick and shallow just as Karen left the car, but Pete paused and turned when he heard me.

"Don't worry," he reassured "it may be a bit overwhelming at first but they're all really nice."

"Uh-huh," my breathing wasn't getting back to normal.

"You'll be fine, I promise." With that, we got out of the car and headed to the back of the house.

**AN:** **So that's it and don't worry Seth's coming up in the next chapter! Let me know how it is, please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

pepper-rabit


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3, enter Seth along with all the other wolves. (Woot!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series**

Chapter 3

Elli's POV

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot to warn you," Karen said, stopping me just as we were about to come into the sight of the crowd. "My sister, Emily, had an accident a few years back and she's still got a few pretty obvious scars so it's important that you don't stare, alright?"

Before I could respond, I spotted said Emily come around the corner to meet us. Well, actually, first I spotted her very much pregnant stomach, then her smiling face. Her smile was so warm and inviting that I was able to ignore the scars that mutilated her once beautiful face.

"I thought I heard someone," she said as she hurried towards us, her smile widening. "You must be Elli, it's great to finally meet you."

"Hello," was all I managed to squeak, she smiled again.

"Come on back guys, nearly everyone's here but the guys are still out. Pete and Karen, I'm stealing Elli from you. Elli, follow me I'll introduce you to everyone,"

Emily was much like Karen in many ways and chattered non-stop as she introduced me to several different people, most of which had already heard of me. As Pete had promised, they were all extremely nice so my stuttering was more or less under control and I was doing absolutely fine, up until the giants arrived.

They were _huge_, all of them above 6 feet, some even reaching 7. They oldest one leading the group approached us first and went straight into Emily's outstretched arms.

"Emily," he said simply, somehow conveying a huge amount of love and affection through the single word as he bent down to kiss her, stopping when she interrupted him by placing her scarred hand gently on his lips.

"Sam," she introduced slowly, her eyes glinting with happiness. "This is my niece, Elli, this is my husband Sam,"

"Hello Elli," he said, but I couldn't bring myself look up to his eyes.

"Hello," but my voice was inaudible because, being so short, I had never really liked it when people towered over me in the way that the giants did, and even though I had just seen Sam just about overflow with love for Emily, I still found him very intimidating.

Emily called the group's attention before they could wander off and listed all fourteen of their names, which under usual circumstances I would have memorized easily but I was still too terrorized to think properly.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" Emily asked the group after the introductions.

"Present!" I heard a new voice shout, something about that voice causing me to glance up for the first time since the giants had arrived.

He looked very similar to the other giants but somehow I felt an amazing sense of comfort instead of fear when I set my eyes on him. Maybe it was because he was a bit more lanky, not as big and bulky as the others. Or maybe it was because of the huge grin etched on his face as he joked with Emily about a dog eating his homework. Not to mention he was extremely cute.

"Ah, sorry Hun," Emily apologized, turning to me again. "Elli, this is Seth,"

"Hello," I said faintly as he brought his attention down to me, our eyes meeting for the first time. Instantly his expression switched from his light-heartened smile to a look of awe and wonder.

"Hi..." he breathed, still holding my gaze. His eyes were the strangest colour, so dark they were almost black but not quite.

A few seconds later the giants stopped talking and turned their attention towards us, and then a heavy silence swept the entire backyard lasting nearly a minute as Seth continued to stare. A blush crept into my cheeks.

"Um... are you alright?" I mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably from the attention.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah I..." he was blushing just as badly as I was.

"Seth," said Sam calmly "can I talk to you inside for a second?"

Seth glanced back at me before following Sam indoors, the rest of the giants following closely. I then spotted a girl I hadn't noticed before. She was breathtaking, looked like a model, but her expression was deadly.

"Elli, this is Seth's older sister, Leah," Emily rushed before continuing "Come on, your guardians must be wondering where you a-"

"It's so nice to meet you Elli!" interrupted Leah, her face transforming into a mask of fake enthusiasm. "How are you? Are you liking Forks? The people? I'm sure it must be very exciting, all this attention you're getting..."

Taken aback but the onslaught of questions and the sudden change of attitude, not to mention the fact that she was just as tall and menacing as the giants, I was too rattled to form a coherent answer.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

More stuttering and sputtering, until she stopped me, her enraged sneer back on her face.

"I didn't think so," she muttered before stalking away.

"Hey," Emily said once Leah was out of earshot "don't take it personally Elli. Leah's not in a great mood these days, don't worry about it, OK?"

"It's alright Emily," I lied "can I go sit alone for a bit, I think I need a break."

"Sure Elli, whatever you need,"

"Thank you,"

I made sure I was far enough so that no one would notice before I started crying. _I'm pathetic _I repeated to myself as I tried to stop the tears, _crying all the time, not able to talk to people. Leah saw that right away, didn't she? She saw right through the fake confidence I put up, me who thought I was getting better. Pathetic._

* * *

Seth's POV

I woke up in the early afternoon, having spent the previous night patrolling after a suspected trail was found. I would've stayed in bed but I had to get back out at three, the pack was still searching. Plus I was hungry. I went to the kitchen in search of something to stuff myself with and walked in on Mom preparing a huge batch of her famous brownies.

"Score! When are they going to be ready?" I asked while searching for something to hold me out until then.

"Not a chance, they're for the barbeque,"

"What barbeque?"

"I told you about it yesterday," she said, exasperated "it's a welcoming party for Karen and Pete's new adoptive kid, I forgot her name..."

"Sounds like fun, who's going?"

"Everyone, all the families and the pack, it starts at five," she sighed. "You don't think Leah will go, do you?"

That was very unlikely considering ever since Leah had heard about Emily's pregnancy she'd been spending most of her time in wolf form. She ignored any attempts to communicate with her, only I had been able to convince her to come back home from time to time. She wasn't about to go waltzing into a huge get-together, much less one with Emily and her enormous belly present.

The sad thing was that she had finally been getting better at dealing with Sam and Emily, ever after we re-joined Sam's pack when Jake left with the Cullens. She'd ever been one of Emily's bridesmaids, but something about the pregnancy had triggered her into going back to the same state as she was in before; bitter and resentful, causing herself and everyone around her to be miserable.

"I'll talk to her," I promised, picking up an apple before heading out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Seth!" she called out as I ran out the front door.

"No problem!" I shouted back

I scarfed down the apple, only to receive more complaints from my stomach. I was going to eat like a starved wolf tonight, since that's what I was. I wondered if it would freak out the new girl and laughed inwardly at the thought of her staring up at the sixteen of us shoveling down enough food for an entire army.

Just as I was finishing I was startled by a far off howl from the east. I jumped up and ran to the nearby trees and tied my jeans clumsily to my ankle before phasing. I raced in the direction of the howls as I started to grasp the situation, the vampires whose scents we'd found were now back for whatever reason and were trying to slip through our fingers. Fat chance. I listened in on Sam's orders.

_Marco, Xavier, Jared and Leah take their right, Tom, Adam, Quil and Paul take the left. The rest of you follow me, we're going to create a barrier near the shore so they can't escape by swimming._

Everyone carried out the orders without any complaints and soon enough we were surrounding the small group of vampires. They were defeated easily, considering we outnumbered them four to one. In the end only one female vampire was left, thrashing and snarling against the hold of Embry, Paul and I.

_I'm going to phase back so I can ask her about them coming onto our land. _With that Sam phased and quickly got dressed before walking up to the bloodsucker.

"Your name?" he questioned slowly

"Why should I tell you anything?" she snarled back.

"Because if you cooperate, we might let you go on the condition that you give your word never to return,"

"Fine," she spat, eyes narrowing. "It's Robin,"

"Well Robin," he continued calmly. "Could you explain why exactly your clan came back here even after realizing there was a pack such as ours defending the territory?"

"I don't know," she hissed. "Our leader ordered us to come back even if we knew it was a huge risk. He promised it would be worth it, kept on muttering about some 'Bloom' all the time"

"And you don't know what the meaning of "Bloom" is?"

"I haven't heard anything about it before but he seemed really excited about it,"

"That's all you know?"

"Yes, I learned to mind my own business in that clan. Now are you going to let me go?"

"Do you promise never to trespass on our territory again under any circumstances?"

"Yes. I no longer have any business here,"

"Alright then; Seth, Embry, Paul release her. Robin you have an hour to get at least eighty miles from our land, I suggest you get on your way,"

She got up, nodded slightly to Sam before she took off. Sam phased back and started dolling out instructions.

_We'll do a sweep of the land before heading to dinner, don't worry we'll be there in time for the dinner._

Everyone felt Leah starting to tune out again and Sam was forced to stop her.

_Sorry Leah we still need your help._

No one dared respond when we felt her accept, but that crossed out any chances of her going to the dinner. With that, my earlier conversation with Mom popped into my head and I felt Leah's intense guilt when she noticed it.

_OK guys come on! If we don't get to it we'll be late for food! _Brady exclaimed, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

_Alright, just a quick search to make sure there aren't any other vampires, then a run along the perimeter to make sure Robin's clear. _Sam followed and designated our individual search areas.

_You went easy on her. _Paul pointed out as we started working.

_Ever since we teamed up with all those vampires the winter before last we've started being more comprehensive with vampires on our land._I thought to myself, but obviously they all heard me and affirmed my opinion that it had been for the better.

* * *

The search lasted until five, then the perimeter check another half hour. Near the end we sensed each others hunger and hurried to the get-together but once again we could feel Leah slipping away.

_Could you guys go ahead without us? _I suggested once we were near the house and, sensing my desperation to get Leah to the party, they obliged.

_You know how much it would mean to mom. _I reasoned.

_Yes, yes I do but I also know that it would hurt like hell, pardon me for trying to avoid unnecessary pain. I might even pose a threat, Seth; I'm not particularly stable right now._

_I think it would help you, you would get to see how happy Emily is and maybe it could be just like the wedding._

Images of everyone smiling and laughing at the wedding ran through both our heads and I could sense her longing for that atmosphere again. She shook herself, as if trying to snap out of it.

_That would be... really great Seth. But we don't know how I'll react, I'm still a threat._

_Could you just try it? The whole pack's there, we'll be able to stop you if anything happens and everyone there already knows about us._

_Karen and Pete don't and nor does the new girl!_ her mention of the girl brought up another fear she'd been hiding.

_Oh... You think one of the guys will imprint on her?_

_It's possible! And I don't really want to be there when it happens. You know how I feel about imprinting._

_The chances are impossibly slim, Leah, and if that's the only thing keeping you I'm not letting you stay behind._

_I guess it is the main reason but..._

_No buts, you can do this!_

_Ugh you're so positive._

_So you'll come?_

She didn't answer, but I knew I had managed to convince her. With that, we phased and got dressed before we joined the party just as Emily was asking where we were.

"Present!" I exclaimed, acting like a kid late for class.

"Mister Clearwater, how generous of you to be joining us," Emily played along.

"My apologies, Mrs. Uley," I saw her smile at that. "you see, a dog ate my homework and..." I rambled on before she interrupted me.

"Ah, sorry Hun," said Emily suddenly, turning to a small girl standing beside her. "Elli, this is Seth,"

I looked down into her eyes for the first time then. It was amazing that I hadn't noticed her before because a second later she was my entire world.

**AN: Next chapter will have their REAL first meeting! Review to let me know what you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

pepper-rabbit


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Let me start with saying how flipping happy I was to get reviews. I really wasn't expecting it! I was only asking because that's what I saw in all the fanfics I've read... Anyway thankyou thankyou thankyou to Belladonna Payne, SilentTalker2000 and Fukuko-chan. OK so this is chapter 4, there are alot of "..." in this one, I don't really know why :P I f it makes it unbearable to read let me know and I'll modify it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series**

Chapter 4

Seth's POV

Just as I had lived it through the other pack members memories, everything I had ever cared for sort of... slipped away, Snip, snip, snip like Jake had described. My Elli. My everything.

I soon recalled she'd uttered a quiet hello and tried to find something intelligent to reply but only managed a soft "Hi..." Then I dedicated myself to memorize every aspect of her, for fear that she might disappear right before my eyes.

She was so _tiny_, seriously she couldn't be any more than five feet tall, with tiny limbs and angelic features. She looked like a doll with porcelain skin, lightly flushed cheeks and cherry lips. I had never been one for the blond hair blue eyes combination but it seemed different with her. Her hair was a natural sandy blond and her eyes... They were every possible shade of blue at once it seemed. I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful eyes until she spoke up nervously.

"Um... are you alright?"

Of course I was. I was ecstatic, on cloud nine but then I realized I'd been staring for a good minute and tried to find some sort of excuse for my strange behavior.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah I..." I felt my face heat up.

"Seth," interrupted Sam "can I talk to you inside for a second?"

It wasn't an order, but close to it. I sneaked a glance back at Elli before following him inside the house and into the living room.

"So that's it then, you've imprinted." it wasn't a question.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Are you serious?" interjected Paul, ducking through the back door preceded by the rest of the pack. "That was the most un-subtle imprinting so far, Buddy. The whole crowd was watching the pair of you,"

"No way!" I shot back, trying to hide the great joy I felt when I heard him say "the pair of you".

"Yes way," Sam continued "anyways I was wondering what your plan is, tell her tonight after the campfire or..."

"He just saw her for the first time a minute ago Sam!" reasoned Embry who had imprinted a few months earlier.

"I think I want to have a conversation with her first," I told Sam.

"That's fine, but keep in mind she's going to suspect something if you're too obvious,"

"So I can go talk to her?" I asked excitedly.

"You can practically see his tail wagging," scoffed Jared.

"Shut up!"

"Yes you may," affirmed Sam before pausing and whispering "Leah..."

I didn't give it a second thought though, as I was already heading to the backyard, scanning the group for Elli, spotting her a good distance from everyone else. She was seated on a fallen tree facing away from me, her slight shoulders shaking. I felt a sinking in my chest when I heard her tiny sobs, she was crying. Despite the fact that she was the cutest crier I had ever encountered, I nearly broke down then and there but gathered my wits to go and try to comfort her.

She didn't notice me approaching until I stood beside her and touched her hunched shoulder lightly. She jumped and let out a small "Eep!" of surprise, nearly falling over but I caught her arms to steady her.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that," I said, retrieving my hands as she was once again sitting securely.

"It's f-fine, you just surprised me," she reassured as she attempted to wipe away her tears quickly.

"Are you alright?" She knew I was talking about her crying and once again attempted to reassure me.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's nothing really,"

"It's not because of how I... reacted earlier, is it?" I asked, horrified at the idea that her crying might be my fault.

"Oh no, that was no problem! I was actually wondering if I had done something wrong,"

"It wasn't that, it's... well, it's complicated,"

"You don't need to tell me if it's too difficult for you, it's alright," I searched her voice for any hint of sarcasm or bitterness but found none. She was so genuine.

"But why are you crying then?" I questioned gently, trying not to put too much pressure on her.

"I don't know, I cry very easily. Since my mother died I guess it happens more often," I sensed easily there was something she was keeping from me but I decided to return the favor of not prodding.

"When did she pass away?" I asked softly.

"About a month ago, that's why I moved here,"

"I'm sorry about that. Wait, no, I meant your loss, not that you moved here..." I fumbled nervously with my words but she just giggled and I looked up to see her smiling such a lovely smile I nearly forgot to keep the conversation going.

"So where did live before?"

"Vancouver, British-Columbia,"

"And where is that exactly?" I was trying not to sound stupid; geography was never my strong suit.

"It's in Canada!" she exclaimed, laughing again "I didn't know Americans were so clueless about our country!"

"Hey!" I said jokingly but her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! I was only kidding!" she said looking very much alarmed.

"So was I, don't worry!"

"Really? Goodness, I'm sorry, I can be a bit dim sometimes,"

"I'm sure that isn't true," I assured but she just shook her head. "So, what's it like in Vancouver? Cold?"

"No, actually it's warmer than it is here, do you guys actually call this summer?" She shook her head disappointedly, I laughed but quickly became concerned.

"Are you cold?' I asked, furrowing my brow.

"No, but aren't you?" Oh right, no shirt.

"I never get cold, it's my slightly messed up genes," _slightly _"same reason why I'm so tall,"

"You're lucky, I'm going to be the shortest in senior year!" she groaned.

"Wait, what? You aren't seventeen, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm turning sixteen in the fall. I'm skipping a year."

"Cool, so we're both going into our last year or high school,"

"Wait, _you're _seventeen?

"Yeah, my birthday was last week,"

"I wouldn't have guessed that. Well, happy late birthday then Seth," I nearly started dancing and singing when I heard her say my name, not the best idea.

"Thanks," I said just as we were called to the table for dinner which, impossible as it seems, I had forgotten about entirely.

"Come sit with me," I offered and she followed me to one of the many picnic benches that had been lined up and stacked with mountains of food.

"Wah, there's so much!" she exclaimed as she sat.

"OK! Everyone except the guys fill your plates. Take as much as you count on eating because there won't be seconds!" Emily instructed and everyone chuckled. Elli turned to me, confused.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see," she shrugged and proceeded to serving herself a small dinner.

"Why aren't you eating?" I questioned, worried she might not be feeling well.

"I am," she answered as I continued to gawk at her miniscule portions. I then got distracted by Emily's green light for us, the pack, to eat and it was Elli's turn to do the gawking.

"So... so fast..." I laughed but kept shoveling for another ten minutes. By the time I was done she wasn't even halfway done her plate, taking tiny little bites.

"You eat so daintily!" I joked and she blushed. When everyone was done she still had a bread roll left and I was still hungry...

"Are you going to finish that?"

"No, I'm saving room for desert,"

"In that case..." I snatched it and ate it in one bite, earning more giggles from Elli. The Mom brought out the brownies from heaven and served them with whipped cream and berries. I saw Elli's eyes light up when she got her plate, I chuckled.

"You look happy,"

"I love sweets!" She said happily giving me a wide smile. _So... so cute! _was all I could think and I felt myself blushing. Mom noticed when she passed me my plate and smiled knowingly, not helping my blushing situation.

"You excited for the campfire?" I asked her when we started carrying the dishes inside after desert.

"Campfire?"

"Yes, it's a La Push staple," I informed "Our very own Billy Black recounting tribe stories in the light of a beautiful driftwood fire-"

"I think I get the picture," she interrupts teasingly "Let's go, we don't want to be late!"

I watched her run towards the small fire around which the party was gathering, keeping up easily by walking a normal pace. I felt I was happier then than I had ever been in my life but something was amiss. I hadn't seen Leah all night...

I sat near the front beside Elli, watching her as she took in the blue and green flames but still not able to shake the bad feeling I had.

My concerns were easily forgotten though once Billy started even if I already knew the stories by heart. What distracted me was Elli as she learned about the tribe's history. She did something I had never seen anyone do at one of Billy's campfires; she closed her eyes. She wasn't sleeping since she was still sitting upright, but her eyes were moving as if she were dreaming. She must've been picturing everything Billy was describing.

I would've tried to do the same if I hadn't been so entranced by her. I could've stared at her for hours then, at how her dark lashes rested on her slightly pink cheeks warmed by the fire. _So this is imprinting_ I thought to myself _I've known her for a few hours and I'm obsessing over her eyelashes. _I would've found it awkward and strange in any other situation, if it was anyone else, but with Elli it just felt so right. Easy. Natural. I looked forward to falling in love and living our lives together but I knew we would go slowly, start as friends, and I was fine with that.

Once the campfire was over people started drifting away but we remained seated for a while yet. Eventually she opened her eyes and turned to smile at me.

"I feel very peaceful right now," she murmured to me and again we sat for some time in silence until Pete and Karen came to let her know they would be leaving in about five minutes.

"Tomorrow," I started "it's going to be sunny. Do you... want to come over to go visit the beach or something?"

"I'd like that," she replied, blushing again.

"I'll come pick you up at, say, ten? Don't bother with a bathing suit, unless it's your life's ambition to become a popsicle." she giggled and I closed my eyes briefly to enjoy the sound.

"Sounds good,"

I hugged her then, I couldn't help it. Not a bear hug though; I was too scared that I would crush her. I let go a few seconds later and she smiled up at me.

"Night Seth,"

"Night Elli,"

* * *

Elli's POV

I met Karen and Pete waiting for me at the front of the house and we walked to the car.

"We barely saw you all night, did you have a good time?" asked Karen.

"Yeah," I replied honestly, Seth had all but erased Leah's words. "I'm a bit tired though,"

"That's understandable," said Pete while opening the car door for me.

I didn't sleep in the car, just thought about the last few hours happily. I had no problem talking to him whatsoever; it was so wonderful I didn't care that there wasn't any explanation. And Seth was so nice and funny and caring and honest. I could see a dangerous trap forming then, I liked him obviously but he would never like me back, he was way out of my league. I would be able to convince myself easily that he liked me, what with his caring nature and the way he looked at me sometimes. I didn't need to worry though since I knew there was no way someone like him and someone like me could end up together.

_Oh well_ I was plenty happy with becoming his friend. I got to see him the next day and I was overjoyed, but I had to keep my head on my shoulders.

**AN: And that's that! Please let me know what you think, Review S'il vous plaît! **

**Thankyou for reading!**

pepper-rabbit


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5! It's a wee bit shorter, kind of an in-between chapter. Again, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, I nearly exploded when I read them, you guys are all so sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

Chapter 5

Seth's POV

I had to go back on patrol right after the party was over so I ran to the woods nearing Sam and Emily's as soon as Elli left, hoping to finish early. I wanted to not be a zombie for the next day, preferably. Once I phased I was greeted by Embry, David, Paul and I felt Leah's presence as well, but she remained quiet.

_Wait it go Seth!_

_Not bad at all for your first meeting._

_Thanks Paul. _I replied_, _recognizing one of his rare sincere compliments. We were then joined by Sam who jumped on the chance to question me about my "plan" for Elli.

_So are you going to tell her?_ I sensed the reason why he was so keen on the subject. He wanted to be able to tell Karen the truth like all the other imprints' parents because it had always been difficult for Emily to keep it all from her sister.

_Sorry Sam, I think I might take a while. Elli lost her mom recently and I think she could do without big shocks for a little while, until she's ready. _The image of Elli crying when I found her came to mind, causing pity from all the other wolves except for Leah. For her it created a stab of guilt which she disguised quickly with anger.

_Leah_ I approached _I know how this must be like for you... _I felt terrible that I hadn't given it more thought before.

_Not that you care! _she exploded _You spent you night looking out for some little bitch you've known for a few hours and not once for your sister you've known all your life!_

_WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?_ I started in Leah's direction, instantly ready for a fight.

_That's right! You're ready to fight for some stranger mousy chick that can't even freaking TALK!_ The exchange between Leah and Elli flashed through our heads and I doubled my speed. I reached her in a tiny clearing and pounced.

I had never fought with another member of the pack, much less my very own sister, but at that moment I didn't care. We snapped and clawed at each other viciously until Sam reached us and I stopped suddenly, not because of him but because of her. Leah never cried in public, and there she was with tears cascading down her wolf face. We looked at each other for a moment with a chaos of hurt, guilt and anger flowing between us. I couldn't make myself chase her when she sped away from me.

Her presence in my head disappeared a few moments later but I could still hear her human cries in the distance. I ran in the opposite direction, not in any way able to face her. I finished my patrol in a hurry, greatly thankful none of the remaining pack members brought up the incident.

_Oh right_ I remembered before leaving _Sam, I was planning on spending the day with Elli tomorrow..._ just thinking about my day to come with Elli made me feel so much better.

_You have a perimeter to run at two._ Even with all the young wolves our schedules were pretty busy.

_I know, but I was thinking I could switch with someone and take an extra night shift? _I proposed.

_You could take mine _offered Embry _I haven't slept a full night in a week and Nicole's busy tomorrow anyways._

_That's fine with me _allowed Sam.

_Thanks guys, later._

When I got home Mom was already asleep thankfully, I didn't feel like discussing Leah at all. _It's not my fault _I told myself _and certainly not Elli's. I can't not be with her; it's the way it is. Leah's going to have to come to terms with this, that's all. _But I still felt a nagging guilt for the way I acted in the corner of my mind and could only think of Elli to distract myself.

Once I'd gotten to my room I spotted my sketchbook on my desk and grabbed it before plopping on my bed, pencil in hand. I had bought the book a few days before so it was relatively empty, I flipped to a fresh page and began drawing absentmindedly as I usually did before falling asleep.

I drew Elli, no surprise there, but quickly got frustrated with my attempts. I wasn't doing her justice I found, even though I had pretty good confidence in my drawing from memory capabilities and I had Elli's face printed in my head at all times, I felt something was missing.

I pondered working from a photograph and, even if it wasn't as good as a live model which I knew Elli wouldn't stand being, decided to bring Dad's old photography equipment with me the next day. Yes, Harry Clearwater had been into photography, he'd gotten pretty good at it too so he had some nice cameras.

I shut the sketchbook and laid it aside reaching then for my new iphone I'd gotten for my birthday before turning my bedside lamp off. I fell asleep listening to acoustic guitar and hushed singing and dreamed of Elli, with Leah appearing every now and then, her face soaked in tears.

* * *

Elli's POV

I woke up convinced the previous day had been a dream, how could it be anything but that? But as I looked around my room I spotted the mountain of clothes purchased and the outfit Karen picked out for me in the laundry hamper. I contemplated my realization in bed until eight, then got up after pushing Monty off of my legs and stumbled downstairs, my legs sore for the huge dog's weight.

I followed Karen and Pete's voices into the kitchen to find Pete preparing a delicious smelling breakfast and Karen reading the paper out loud.

"Morning Elli," they greeted at the same time then looking at each other in surprise before laughing lightly.

"Good morning to you too, Pete aren't you in a hurry for work?" I asked, remembering we had dropped him off at eight thirty.

"No. because it's a Saturday," he said, still chuckling.

"Oh, right," I hadn't been keeping track of the date since I arrived. "What are you making?"

"Waffles, the best in Forks," he announced.

"Could I give you a hand?" I had been the one in charge of housework in my old apartment, but so far Karen had refused to let me do any cleaning so I settled on cooking to try and help out.

"Sure, you can prepare the whipped cream, it's in the fridge, the beater and bowls are in the cupboard beside you,"

"Okay," with that I set myself to work causing Karen to give up on reading the newspaper to us.

"It's a Saturday morning tradition Elli, you're messing with Karma," she warned jokingly.

"Sorry Karen," I gave her an extra spoonful of cream to make amends. I then set the table as Pete topped the waffles with blueberry coulis.

"It's pretty similar to yesterday's desert but no matter,"

I wouldn't have minded eating nothing but those waffles for weeks they were so delicious. I didn't pay attention to the conversation I was so in love with them but once I finished Karen asked me about my plans for the day.

"I forgot to ask you actually but Seth invited me to go to the beach at yen, is that allright?"

"I don't see why not," said Pete, taking our plates to the sink. "He's picking you up?"

"Yes, I'll try to get some unpacking done before hand," I had completely omitted it until then.

"Don't worry about that," reassured Karen "We'll be painting your room next weekend anyways,"

"But it's fine the way it is, you don't need to worry about that," I opposed but she ignored my comment.

"Besides, you don't have time now," She said, standing suddenly "we've got to get you ready for your date!"

"It's n-not a date!" I sputtered, blushing darkly.

"You're no fun! Fine, outing. Now come on!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Thank you for the breakfast Pete! It was delicious!" I called back and I heard him laugh before responding.

"You're welcome and good luck!" he was referring to Karen.

What followed was an hour of Karen looking through the entirety of my clothes, once again insisting that it needed to be perfect, while I sat watching on the bed. Then, half an hour before Seth was scheduled to arrive, she sent me to take a shower as she finalized the outfit.

"Oh, and use the soaps we bought yesterday, not the plain ones," she instructed.

" Alright," I sniffed said shampoo once I'd gotten into the shower, it smelt lightly of white peaches but wasn't too noticeable. _Oh well, if she insists_.

Once I'd dried off and gotten back to my room I got dressed in the outfit laid out on the bed. It consisted of a white and light-green thickly striped t-shirt under a grey spaghetti-strapped dress that gathered at my ribs paired with white keds.

"Just about right," approved Karen as she entered the room carrying a thin black band she quickly placed in my hair. "There. Jeez, what are you going to do without me when I go back to work next week?"

"Where do you work?"

"I'm an editor for a publishing company in Port Angeles so I leave pretty early," just then the doorbell rang, causing my heart to jump. "He's punctual, I'll give him that. Have fun on your date!"

"Outing!" I corrected as I started towards the door.

"Outing," she grumbled.

I must've been rushing a bit too much because I tripped just as I reached the door. I landed with and "oumf" that was drowned out when Seth slammed the door open.

"Elli!" He nearly yelled when he saw me getting up and rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," I reassured but he still lifted me by the tops of my arms so I was standing again. He let me go quickly when Pete appeared in the hall.

"Elli, what happened?" he said, looking concerned.

"I tripped again,"

"That's three times now,"

"I know, I'm sorry," I looked down, blushing, embarrassed that my clumsiness had caused him worry.

"No need to apologize Elli," said Pete before addressing the both of us. "Until what time will you be out?"

"Um, I'm not sure, before dinner I think," answered Seth

"Here Elli, keep my cell for today. We're going to have to get you one I think..."

"You don't need to worry about that Pete,"

"Nonsense, here," he handed me the small touch-screen phone. "You kids have fun,"

"Thanks, we will," replied Seth, grabbing my forearm. "Let's go!"

**AN: The next chapter might take a little while longer than usual, it's going to be abit longer. Review pretty please, it helps motivate me so much! Thankyou for reading! **

pepper-rabbit


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! Chapter 6 finally, I'm really sorry it took so long. I've been busy and had a bit of trouble writing for some reason but I'm pretty satisfied with it. As always thank you for the reviews, hope you like it!**

**Oh, and thanks to the guest who let me know about my mistake in chapter two, I didn't even notice :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

Chapter 6

Elli's POV

He led me to his car, an old-looking but pretty red something (I knew nothing about vehicles) and opened the passenger door for me which was a bit unexpected. I sat down, blushing of course, and quickly tied my belt as he got seated.

"So, what's your plan for today Seth?" I asked once he'd gotten the car on the road.

"I've got our lunch, courtesy of my wonderful Mom, and we've got quite a lot of time before that so I was thinking we could play a game,"

"What kind of game?" I asked wearily, hoping that it didn't involve a huge amount of coordination.

"A getting to know one another game, a questions game," he responded with a smile noticing my tone, I relaxed considerably.

"How does it work?"

"It's simple: we take turns asking questions about ourselves that both of us have to answer truthfully. Now, if the person that isn't asking the question doesn't feel comfortable answering, the can skip but the first person still needs to, got it?"

"Yes, I think so. You go first," I wasn't sure what kind of questions to ask.

"Let's start with the basics: full name?"

"That'd be Elli Georgianne Russell,"

"Mine's just Seth Clearwater, I don't have a middle name. Where's yours from?"

"It's after my grandmother; she died a month before I was born,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"So was I when I found out, I thought it was my fault at first but my mother told me that Grandmother had been alright with dying. She'd lived a long happy life and was only sad that she wouldn't get to meet me," we were silent for a moment before he reminded me it was my turn.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Alright... Languages spoken?"

"Another boring one for me! I just speak English,"

"Well, I'm not much better, I speak English and French,"

"That's why you sounded different when you said your middle name then?"

"Yeah, my grandmother was from France," I wanted to learn stuff about _him_ not ramble about my origins so I urged him on. "It's your turn!"

"Okay, I'm going to be super original here, your favorite colour?"

"Easy; pale purple, the shade of lilac,"

"Blue for me," he said, but I wasn't satisfied.

"You've got to be more specific than that," I insisted as her parked the car.

"Fine," he swallowed nervously before looking at me. "It's the exact colour of your eyes,"

I didn't know how to respond and silence hung in the car as he continued to stare just as he had when we first met, the intensity making my heart race. After a few seconds though he realized what he was doing and averted his eyes, his cheeks darkened but surely not as much as mine.

"So, um, let's get going then, shall we?"

He got out and before I could get back down to earth and untie my seat-belt he'd moved to my door and opened it, composed once more.

"I'm sorry about that Elli," he apologized, smiling but I noticed a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I replied as I got up, unsure why he was sorry. While he retrieved the picnic basket I spotted a sign labeled 'FIRST BEACH' with an arrow and started in that direction but felt Seth grab the back of my dress.

"Wha-?" I uttered when he started dragging me in the opposite direction.

"You think I'm bringing you to that boring old beach? Not a chance!" he laughed before walking into the forest at the back of the parking lot through a little path and I followed wearily.

What followed was a ridiculous amount of tripping on my part, but thankfully Seth was always there to either catch me or help me back up when I fell as I apologized repeatedly. Despite that we continued our game, sticking to light and insignificant subjects like books, places we'd visited and annoying habits. We stopped for lunch after a while and continued even while eating, he started asking about food.

"Least favorite vegetable?" he interrogated.

"Mushrooms!" I made a face before taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Same here! I can't understand how some people like them so much,"

"My turn: favorite fruit?" he paused before answering.

"I think I prefer peaches. White peaches to be exact," he smiled at me slightly, almost too innocently. _Did he? Does he?_ I could feel my cheeks go beet red when I realized he was talking about the way I smelled. _He paid attention to that?_ I shook my head slightly, trying to convince myself that it was merely a coincidence. _But still..._

"Elli?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't given your answer,"

"Oh, right. I-I don't know really, strawberries I guess," I couldn't really think strait, I was still nervous because of his answer and my cheeks were still warm. We packed our stuff a while later when we were done eating but Seth stopped me before I could start walking again.

"I didn't bring any bandages," he said while he inspected my thoroughly bruised and scraped knees. "I'll have to remember that next time,"

"Next time?" he laughed but his eyes grew worried.

"Are you in pain?" his expression was so sad.

"No no, Seth, I'm fine! I've always been clumsy, don't feel bad!" he still wouldn't stop looking guilty so I continued, blushing once again "I'm really happy right now Seth, since hiking means I can spend time with you. I usually can't talk to people, you know? I stutter and I can't get any volume and it really scares me. But with you it's different, I don't know why and I don't really care because I'm so thrilled. So, don't worry about it, okay?" I smiled weakly and got him to grin back.

"Yeah, you're right. Just promise to be careful please, we're in no hurry,"

"I promise,"

* * *

Seth's POV

We walked for another hour and a bit, taking our time which helped Elli a lot thankfully and I was flying sky after her wonderful words. We kept the game going, though it got less structured as we got into deeper subjects. We started talking about our personality traits, stuff we were good or bad at. I even mentioned my drawing.

"You can draw?" she asked, looking amazed.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd be into the arts at all. You're so big; I would've thought sports were your thing,"

"I'm not very competitive person, I don't like conflict," just then the images of me and Leah fighting from the night before flashed through my head. I winced, but Elli was too concentrated on remaining vertical to take notice.

"Me neither, not that it matters since I'm so uncoordinated. Do I get to see your work?" obviously yes, I would give her anything she wanted but I decided to torture her a bit.

"Maybe, I'll see," she pouted slightly and I chuckled before carrying on "What about you? Any artistic talents?"

"I was hoping you would forget I had to answer," she grumbled, her pout still in place.

"Well, I didn't and now I know you must have _something_ to mention," I really wanted to know but knew I wouldn't push her anymore than that so I was glad when she answered on her own.

"I kind of... used to sing,"

"Singing?" she nodded.

"Can I hear you?" she shook her head violently.

"Too embarrassing. Besides I don't really anymore, not in front of people at least." She didn't seem to want to talk about it any further so I went to my next question.

"Who was your closest friend in Vancouver?" her expression changed instantly into a bright smile and she answered.

"Will has always been my best friend, he's so good to me you can't even imagine. I don't know what I ever did to deserve him," _simply exist_ I wanted to reply but then a thought occurred to me and I felt jealousy boil up inside of me.

"Were you guys, um, in a relationship?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. _Tried._

"Oh no, no people sometimes thought we were but no, just friends. I've never really... dated," she was turning pink and looked uncomfortable. "What about you?"

"Me? No, I haven't,"

"I meant your friend..."

"Of course you did, ah, that's really embarrassing," I kicked myself mentally for being so awkward but she simply smiled, a giggle escaping her lips.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't clear enough. Sorry about that Seth,"

She didn't seem to mind my blunder at all so I recovered quickly, fervently grateful that she seemed to focus on the good in me only. She was so pleased with just spending time with me and I decided I would be the same. She seemed very nervous when it came to relationships and stuff like that, when I'd mentioned her eyes and her lovely scent she reacted kind of negatively. _She's not ready._ I'd have to be very patient, more than I'd thought the night before and it could possibly never amount to anything. I was saddened at the thought, but at least she wanted me around.

We got to the small beach just as the sun came into view from behind the clouds. It was a wonderful place that I'd happened upon the year before. Since then only the other wolves and their imprints had been there, its natural beauty was untouched. The waves lapped against the worn rainbow stones so common in La Push, together forming a perfect crescent-moon shore lined with forest. With the sun shining, the place became bright and colourful, giving it an enchanted look.

But I wasn't looking at any of that because just then I saw Elli in the sunlight for what I hoped was the first of millions of times. When the sun hit her she went from being her adorable, quirky, doll-like self and transformed into some sort of angel. Her hair turned to something between honey and gold, her eyes to jewels. She took my breath away.

For a while all I could do was observe her as she looked around the beach and waded in the water but eventually I got around to taking out the camera and snapped a few shots without her noticing.

"I love this place!" she declared when I walked over to her, camera at the ready and managed to capture her unsuspecting smiling face up close when she looked up at me.

"Hey! Wait- have you been doing that since we got here?" I just laughed and zipped my lips, her eyes grew wide. "What? Give me that!"

I dangled the camera just out of her reach before splashing away from her and we chased each other for a little while until she stopped me short.

"P-please?" she whispered, her eyes huge and begging and I very nearly gave it to her but then her facade broke.

"Darn it! I can never keep on that face for long, it feels too dishonest," she kicked the stones at her feet disappointedly.

"Why do you want it, anyway?"

"I want to get rid of those pictures! I'm not photogenic at all!"

"What? That's ridiculous! You're-" I stopped myself; if I told her how beautiful I thought she was... that would have made her uncomfortable. So I went against my instinct to deny her absurd claim and continued. "You would ruin my magnificent photography work!" it was flimsy, but she believed me.

"Fine then. Can I see it at least see them? I promise not to change anything," I nodded and we made our way to the beach and we sat flipping through the entire contents of the camera, but when we got to the day's pictures she made a face.

"I have to admit you're pretty good," me? It had nothing to do with me, my subject however... "Can I try it on the way back?"

"Yeah, sure. We've got to get going now anyways," I got up smoothly as she did not so smoothly.

She took a total of, say, maybe three steps before falling since she was preoccupied by the camera. I couldn't reach her in time and she didn't stop her fall with her hands as she had done earlier that morning so she landed quite violently.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Elli, what happened?" I asked, quite alarmed, as I tried to help her up. "Why didn't you block your fall?"

"Your camera, I couldn't let it get smashed," _THE CAMERA? _I nearly started lecturing her about her carelessness but I heard her gasp slightly when she stood.

"You're hurt?" I'd let her get hurt in my care? What kind of imprint was I?

"No, no I'm fine," she said, sensing my worry and she tried to walk on her own but couldn't take a step. I managed to catch her that time and carefully brought her back to the boulder she'd been sitting at previously.

"You are not fine," I stated, eyeing her already swelling right ankle. "I didn't bring any tensor bandage..."

"You can't blame yourself for that, Seth. I mean who-" she stopped when I took off my shirt, yes I was actually wearing one thank you very much. The white fabric tore easily and I was able to create a make-shift wrapping for her foot. I slipped off her tiny shoe and set to work.

"You-your shirt..?" she finally sputtered when I was nearly done my attempt at first aid. Her reaction to my shirtlessness hadn't gone unnoticed and I smiled complacently.

"Don't worry about it," she sighed.

"Well, at least I'll be able to walk now," she said while trying to get up but I made her stay seated.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, shouldn't we start hiking? I mean, it's going to take me even longer now so..."

"You're not hiking," I said forcefully.

"I'll be fine Seth," she said, standing again but, predictably, she fell right into my arms. I could hear both our hearts jump at our proximity and let her go quickly.

"I'll give you a ride," I said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"All aboard the Seth express!" I announced, lowering myself so she could climb onto my back easily.

"A-are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah,"

"I might be a bit heavy though," I just laughed, she scrambled onto my back with some of my help and we set off.

It only took us an hour to get back to the car and we maintained a comfortable silence. At first Elli was tense at my back but she soon relaxed and fell asleep eventually.

"Seth," I heard her voice mumble. I thought she'd woken up but I glanced at her face, eyes closed and slow breathing. I felt like my heart inflated to twice its regular size I was so happy. _She dreams about me? _I wondered how she felt about me, but it was too confusing and I was greatly tempted to question her about it. _She's not ready._ Dammit, this was going to be tougher than I thought.

I woke her gently when we arrived at the car and she started apologizing about falling asleep, saying it must've been difficult to carry her or something. I brushed it off but couldn't help asking why she apologized so often for stuff like that.

"I don't know..." she replied. "I guess I just don't want to be a burden to others,"

"You could never be a burden," she didn't answer to that, I was scared I had been to forward but she had a tiny smile on her lips as we left the parking lot.

When we got to her house I got out first to help her walk to the door despite her attempts at assuring me she could do it on her own. She did seem to be walking a bit more autonomously which was good.

She opened the door and called out half a greeting before she was attacked by the ravenous Monty. She fell over, uttering half-formed orders to the dog as he licked her face, his tail wagging furiously. Karen ran into the hall and got him off her, he looked at me briefly, his expression... smug? As if he knew I was yearning to express my love for Elli and that he could do so as much as he pleased? Canine connection? That was just a bit strange.

"Every time..." Elli mumbled and I laughed as I helped her stand for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, not that I minded.

"What happened to your ankle Elli?" questioned Karen worriedly.

"Ah, I fell and twisted it. It's fine now though,"

"I should've expected that, Seth, will you bring her to the couch in the living room please? I'll go fetch some ice," I did as Karen instructed, taking the opportunity to talk to Elli.

"So, uh, I can't really do anything tomorrow," I hadn't been able to make any arrangements for my two patrols.

"That's okay, I can't either I've got an appointment,"

"For what?" concern took over me instantly, was she sick? Was it bad? Was it-

"It's, um, well, I'm visiting a psychiatrist actually..." she faded out at the end, embarrassed, as if that would change my opinion of her.

"Oh," was all I could manage though. _Dammit Seth. _"Monday then?"

She looked up at me, surprise and relief etched onto her face before she smiled widely.

"Sure, same time?"

"Yeah," Karen came back with an ice pack prepared and I explained that I should be going home, my heart squeezed when I saw Elli face fall when I said that.

"See you on Monday Elli," I reminded her, she smiled again.

"Night Seth,"

"Night Elli,"

**AN: Et voila! OK, so to make up for my terrible posting, I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow, but I can't promise anything though. Please review! As always, thank you for reading!**

Pepper-rabbit


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so more of an Elli chapter this time. A bit shorter too, but it covers their week and I'm really excited about the next two ones so I wanted to get strait to them! Hope you like it and Thank you again to those who posted reviews!**

Chapter 7

Elli's POV

My head was filled with Seth Clearwater that night, over analyzing and processing as it often did. _Why does he care so much for me?_ Because it didn't make any sense whatsoever, someone like him should never give a second thought about someone like me but the concern in his eyes haunted me. His expression when I'd hurt my foot... It was like he would do anything in his power to get rid of my pain and that I just couldn't comprehend.

I liked him so much, I... loved him? _No Elli. You barely know him._ I did feel for him, I'd blushed more in the last two days than in my whole life and I was still confused about how he saw me. _He must pity me, the new girl who stutters... He might feel the need to help me but to this extent?_

_He's just nice, too nice. _But when he'd talked about my eyes and my, um, smell... _Stop that! _Settling on the fact that I had landed on some sort of saint to be my friend, I fell asleep eventually.

Again, waking up brought the belief that the previous day had been a dream and nothing more but I came to realization more quickly, feeling a low ache in my right ankle. I hobbled over to the door but couldn't open it because of the beast sleeping outside, but once Monty awoke I stumbled out. He must've been waiting there since I forgot to let him in last night.

"Sorry buddy," I apologized, patting his head as his tail swung wildly. Apparently I was forgiven.

I was greeted by Pete and Karen, bacon sizzling on the stove. I hopped to work with Pete and we talked about non-important things, the mood was light and lazy. At least, until Karen mentioned _the appointment._

"We've got to leave after lunch so we can be there for one, sound good?" At the mention of the proximity of my first visit to the shrink I started feeling uneasy, I was more than nervous I was terrified. I was supposed to talk about myself non-stop for an hour, it seemed downright nightmarish even if it was meant to help me.

"Um, yeah sure..." I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, and was grateful Pete interrupted before Karen could question me.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go pick out your paints for your room before since it's on the way,"

"That's an idea, we'll eat out," suggested Karen. "We could even leave now; stop to look at new furniture. The ones you have at the moment are just some of my old stuff so..."

"Actually, would it bother you if I kept those? I really like them," The old-fashioned pieces were really beautiful. Karen looked surprised at my answer, but agreed with a look of joy in her eyes, _the little things._

"But we've still got a few other things, so we'll take some time for that," she added, I had a feeling she might be almost as keen on interior design as she was when it came to fashion.

"Sure," I agreed. "I'll give a hand with the dishes so we don't waste time and-"

"Not a chance! You go get dressed, I'll take care of it," Karen ushered me out into the hall despite my arguments.

We left half an hour later, Karen somewhat satisfied with my simple red shorts and graphic tee ensemble. She towed Pete and me around the limited décor stores of Forks for two hours until we stopped for lunch at a small diner at which the waiter addressed them by their first names. The appointment was safely out of my mind until we left the restaurant, then I started feeling nervous again. I tried to hide it and had the feeling I wasn't fooling anyone. Despite that, my guardians seemed to understand and left me to my thoughts in the car until we arrived and Pete turned to me much like at Emily's.

"You have no reason to be nervous," he reassured. "Whoever it is, they only want to help you,"

I reminded myself that as I entered the psychiatrist's office where a young, intelligent-looking lady sat waiting for me.

"Hello Elli," she said in a calming voice. "I'm Doctor Allen, your psychiatric consultant as of today. Please take a seat,"

* * *

To say it went better than I had expected is a serious understatement, I actually found myself greatly relieved to be talking about all the stuff that was going on. It was a lot, considering I had only been in Forks for less than three days, which didn't seem right to me. Doctor Allen was patient with me, as I should've known she would be and I was in good spirits on the way home. They went even higher when I spotted something while putting the paint away in the garage with Pete.

"What's that?" I questioned, pointing at what I suspected was a bike in the corner of the garage.

"That's Karen's old bike from when she was a kid, sturdy thing, we decided to keep it for when... Hey, you know what? I think it might just be your size,"

Sure enough, it was an optimal height for me and, though old, was still in good shape and painted a pretty powder blue.

"We didn't think of buying you one, figured with a car in the fall you'd be set," at the mention of them getting me a car my eyes widened in alarm, he laughed at my don't-you-dare-even-think-about-it expression.

"I prefer bikes in any case," they had been my favorite mode of transportation all my life. "I left my old one in Vancouver, it was falling apart. But I love this one, do you think I could keep it?"

"I'm certain of it, hold on, I'll go get a damp cloth to get the dust off," after that was done the bike looked as good as new and I asked if I could take it for a spin.

"I guess so, as long as your ankle isn't bothering you,"

"It's fine," I reassured. "I barely feel it anymore,"

"Alright then, be back before dinner,"

"Okay!" I had already strapped on a vintage-looking helmet and was speeding down the driveway.

I loved biking, for some reason when I was on one I was perfectly balanced, you know, like a normal human being. I loved speeding along, the mechanics whizzing under me as I flew. I used to follow Will around everywhere on our bikes, because the bike did nothing to help my sense of direction. For that reason I took care to remember my path so I could get back home, but soon I happened on a building I hadn't seen before. If I didn't like it for its castle-like appearance, I fell in love when I read the big letters etched above the door spelling LIBRARY.

I locked the bike with the old chain that'd been attached to it and practically ran inside though I stopped when I reached the main room. _I'm dead, _was the first thingI thought._ I've died and gone to heaven. _The library had three floors from what I could discern with their balconies visible from where I stood. The crowd wasn't too big, and quietness enveloped the space, broken only by turning pages, light footsteps and quiet discussion. Peace overwhelmed me, much like it had after the campfire and I felt a smile on my lips. A lady returned the smile, perhaps recognizing my first glimpse of the beautiful library.

I collected a few books to bring over to one of the various comfortable-looking chairs placed around the building. I settled for a plushy one covered in rich red velvet near a boy who didn't seem to notice my presence.

We sat there for hours, preoccupied and contented with our books until I left him at five thirty, putting away the books for my lack of library card and bag as I exited. That was my first encounter with Luke.

* * *

Seth's POV

The game continued the entire week since it slowed down considerably when we started biking instead of hiking. I was hesitant at first, she could get injured that much more easily and gravely on a bike, but she seemed so at ease on two wheels. She looked... graceful, and so happy. I loved watching her almost as much as she loved biking.

We spent our days weaving in and out of the city and the forest whenever I was free from my duties. I felt that we would be doing this all our lives, discovering little wonders both man-made and not. When we stopped to look at anything from book stores to waterfalls we would shot random questions at each other which we usually obliged too. Only once did she refuse when I asked about her family.

"I'm not quite ready yet Seth, but soon though. I think I trust you more than anyone really... That sounds crazy, considering we've only known one another for a week,"

"I think I understand that better than you think,"

She cried when I talked about my dad after that.

I kept on working on the pictures and drawings, I felt I was getting better but I still wasn't pleased with my work that had nearly filled the new sketchbook. Along with those were little notes I'd made from the information obtained during the game varying from her exact height (four feet and eight and a half inches, she put much importance on the half) to her favorite animals (anything small, great news for me!).

It was a perfect week, except for Leah who still couldn't reason with. Oh, and also the times when I wanted to declare to Elli how much she meant to me but was reduced to whispering inaudible 'I love you's which never reached her ears.

**AN: There we go, sorry for not keeping my not-so-much promise but I hope you liked it anyway. I've introduced Luke, don't worry he won't be a huge threat to Seth and Elli but... ;) Hehee! Review please, they make me feel all fuzzy inside! Thank you for reading!**

pepper-rabbit


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: My faorite chapter so far I think ^^ Again thanks to all who reviewed, I really apreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 8

Seth's POV

I arrived at Elli's door earlier than usual on Saturday morning, my car out front instead of my bike because I'd volunteered to help her with the room painting. She tried to dissuade me but once she'd mentioned the task an idea had taken hold inside my head and refused to let go.

I made sure the stuff I needed was well hidden in the messenger bag slung over my shoulder for the fiftieth time, it wasn't unusual that I had one for when I was with her I kept a hefty amount of first-aid supplies on me. She answered the door, clad in a loose painter shirt rolled up to her elbows with a bun bobbing on top of her head. _Artist Elli... flipping adorable. _She smiled, completely unaware of the effect she had on me and invited me inside as she struggled to keep dog from me.

"You don't have to do this you know," she attempted. "You can just, I don't know, sleep or something while I work,"

"I'm not tired," that was a lie; I'd taken more than twice my usual night shifts so I could spend time with her. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to reach the top half of the room,"

I earned a pout on her behalf, something I would've felt bad about but it was just too damn cute.

"Karen and Pete went out for groceries, they'll be back to help us after lunch," Elli explained as we retrieved the materials from the garage. She struggled lugging one of the cans of paint up the stairs and I took it to her along with the other two I was already carrying.

"Why must I be such a weakling?" she exclaimed when she saw how easily I brought them upstairs.

"You're not... okay, maybe a bit" I grinned at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Have you got your iphone?" she asked, recovering quickly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Pete let me borrow his speakers; at least we can have music as we slave away,"

"You know I like painting,"

"Yes, I do," she assured. "Look at you, you've even got the professional-looking garb!"

"This?" I asked, motioning towards the paint-splattered jeans and black t-shirt. "These are my usual painting clothes,"

"Such an artist thou art!" I laughed at her terrible accent as I got the music playing.

I stopped when I spotted a single paper on her desk and without really thinking read through it quickly.

_Dear Elli, _it was written.

_I'm sorry, I don't have much time to write. I've been terribly busy since Emma gave me a part-time job at the bookstore. She says Hello, by the way._

_How is everything? By this I mean everything, as it says. The trip, house, guardians, health, people, etc. Be honest please, if you're unhappy I'm sure I can arrange for you to come back somehow._

_I miss you and I know everyone says this but it just isn't the same without you here. Especially after you lived here for a moth, my family misses you too. Mum particularly, but not as much as I do._

_Write back as soon as possible, just to let me know how you're doing, if anything. Just so I know you're alright._

_I love you_

_Will_

Elli peeked at what I was looking at and smiled, sending a shot of envy for Will through me. I was strangely angry at the letter, or at least its writer. He thought she was unhappy here and could just take her away? I couldn't help but ask about that.

"He's just worried about me," Elli said lightly. "He always is, for some reason," _the reason is that you're a walking accident magnet. _I thought to myself, remembering Edward describing Bella in such a way.

"He wrote that he loves you," I commented, attempting to only seem mildly interested.

"It's normal for us; we're kind of like family. We've always said it for as long as I remember,"

"If you say so," I felt another stab as I watched her walk over to the paints. 'As long as I remember' it wasn't fair that Will had had her for such a long time. _She's __my__ soulmate!_

"Isn't it pretty?" she sang, interrupting my thoughts, when she got one of the cans open, revealing its pastel-purple contents. The floor and furniture was already covered in plastic so we set right to work, listening to my music ring throughout the house.

"I like this,' I said suddenly. "The music, you can't really hear the scope of it with tiny little earphones. This is way better,"

At that I saw an idea flash in Elli's eyes but she disguised it before I could ask, turning back to her work.

Her guardians returned and we gave them a hand unloading the car, I took the opportunity to talk to Pete quickly.

"Could I ask you a favor?" I asked discreetly.

"That depends on what it is," he said seriously but then laughed. "Sure, what is it?"

"Would it be possible for you to occupy Elli for about half an hour after this? Keep her away from her room?"

"I suppose so," he responded. "What for?"

"I've got a surprise for her," I explained and said nothing more.

Elli and I were about to go back to her room when Pete stopped her.

"Could you give me a hand with lunch Elli?"

"I would, but..." she looked over to me. "There's still a bit to be done upstairs,"

"I can take over for you," offered Karen.

"Actually, there isn't much left before it has to dry during lunch," I interjected "I can just finish it myself,"

"You don't' need to do that!" Elli's voice rose with unnecessary worry.

"It's fine, just make sure there's enough for me, Okay?" finally a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

I ran upstairs to finish the small amount of trim that was left within five minutes, then I opened my bag and set to work.

* * *

Elli's POV

We ate, well, Pete, Karen and I ate while Seth became a living vacuum for the duration of lunch. We worked steadily through the afternoon and finished around five thanks to Seth.

"This is wonderful!" Karen exclaimed while looking the room over. "We were aiming on finishing tomorrow but thanks to you, Seth, I can spend the day decorarting!"

I rolled my eyes playfully and she pinched my cheek before leaving to return the paint. Seth and I started clearing the plastic once she and Pete were gone.

"Now that you're free tomorrow, do you want to maybe come over to La Push?" Seth suggested. "Everyone's meeting at the beach since it's supposed to be really warm for once,"

"Um..." I hesitated, unsure I was ready to face the giants again "Are you sure I should come? I don't know what they think and I don't want to disturb you guys either,"

"Nonsense, you don't need to worry about that! I want them to meet you properly..." the way he said that made me think of his sister for some reason.

"Oh, alright then," I sincerely hoped he wasn't expecting me to be the life of the party.

"That's a lot of freaking books Elli!" he said suddenly when he'd uncovered the huge pile I'd gotten at the library the day before.

"Yeah, there's a wonderful library near here. My card got certified yesterday so I took as many as I could carry,"

In fact, it had been more than I could carry. Every time I'd returned to the library I'd sat across from the same boy as the day before, he was unmistakable with his red hair, but he'd never acknowledged me.

Not until I attempted to get my haul downstairs to the front desk. The twenty-odd books made me nearly fall over before he silently took the majority of them from my hands and led me to the front desk. Once he'd sat the books down he nearly walked away but I caught him before he left.

"Um, th-thankyou," I said timidly. "I'm Elli, by the way,"

"L-luke,' he stuttered slightly. _He's shy like me! _I gave him a smile but that made his cheeks go a bit pink. _I hope I didn't embarrass him _I worried as I cleared the last for the plastic.

"I'll bring it downstairs," Seth offered, holding out his arms for the last of the folded plastic.

When he left I wandered over to my suitcase with its sparse contents, the books already sitting on shelves. I took out my teddy I'd had since I'd been a bay and sat it against my pillow, straitening his lilac bowtie before going back to the rest.

I had just taken the first of my old family pictures into my hands when I heard Seth kneel down beside me.

"Is that your family?" he asked quietly, I nodded but couldn't stop there. I told him everything, about my family before my dad's death, my mom, the money, the stress of keeping everything from everyone, the loneliness...

Tears started pouring at some point and he took me into his arms, preventing me from falling to pieces as I sobbed into his shirt. I calmed down eventually with him stroking my hair gently, surrounded by his warm embrace and worked up the courage to look at him. His eyes were sad and worried and his voice was ever so gentle when he spoke.

"Thank you for telling me your story,"

I hugged him again, thrilled that he wasn't repulsed by my past. That he, somehow, still seemed care.

"I need to leave," he said a while later and I felt my face show how sad that made me.

"I'll see you to the door," I obliged, trying to hide how much I didn't want to. I didn't fool him though and a tender look came into his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he reminded as he often did when he had to leave. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to get a ride from Karen," I tried to say nonchalantly as we walked downstairs. "I've got something to do,"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be there at ten,"

"Alright," he smiled knowingly, I was rotten at subtlety. "Night Elli,"

"Night Seth," I said before slowly closing the door, leaning up against it after. I know, cliché.

* * *

I went to bed early to spend a couple of hours reading my borrowed books. I stopped only when it'd been dark outside for a while, turning the light off after having stacked up my books neatly. I gasped.

Hundreds, no, thousands of stars appeared as soon as the light was extinguished \, glowing softly on my ceiling. In an instant I knew it was Seth's doing, but couldn't comprehend how he'd managed. However that was, the effect was magical and I even found myself recognizing constellations amongst the dots.

I laid down to admire the expanse in wonder and placed my hands under my pillow. I felt a piece of paper brush against my fingers; I took it out before tuning the light back on to see what it was. The stars disappeared without a trace, but I wasn't paying attention to them anymore but rather to the paper which read

_A starry sky for Elli_

_I love you_

_-Seth_

**AN: Thanks for reading!  
**

pepper-rabbit


End file.
